Man versus Mouse
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Al poner un pie en el suelo, se percató de la misteriosa mancha gris que adornara la alfombra, y al verlo mover su colita, saltó hacia el respaldo del sofá, mientras buscaba a tientas, de nueva cuenta, el teléfono.- ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! Oneshot.


**Man versus Mouse.**

_¡Hora de los proyectos! No tengo remedio, pero es esto o sufrir por mi musa que descubrió que tiene derecho a ofrendas y días libres. Lo dedico con cariño a YukiKitsune, a Teffy Uzumaki, a Seiryu Hiro y a RozenSword._

**Hetalia**, _marcas, bla, bla, bla,_ **NO** _me pertenecen, la historia presente en el fic provino de un suceso de la vida real, cualquier parecido con anécdotas de otras personas es una coincidencia circunstancial, ya que en algún momento de nuestras vidas enfrentamos un acontecimiento así. Se pide una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto._

* * *

**Man versus Mouse.**

Todo empezó en una hermosa casa de campo, rodeada de árboles y arbustos con abundantes flores de color rosa, quienes lucían radiantes a pesar del frío que predominaba por la época.

-¿¡Acaso estás loco!?

Sin embargo, la belleza del exterior no lograba distraer la atención del interior del hogar, en el cual se desarrollara una singular pelea entre un joven rubio de ojos verdes, y su invitado, un castaño que lucía bastante molesto.

-No es para tanto. -Polonia no le estaba prestando atención directa a Toris, y se distraía hojeando repetidas veces una revista de moda.- ¿Puedes creer a esta tipa? Esos aretes no combinan con nada.

-¿Por qué siempre haces esto? -Más en esta ocasión el lituano no estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar por lo que Feliks le dijera, y en su arranque, le tiró de un manotazo la revista.- ¡Si vas a ignorarme después de que me hiciste venir hasta aquí, prefiero mejor no volver a verte! ¿Me entendiste?

-Tipo, no es para tanto. -Pero aún cuando el polaco trataba de mantenerse firme, ocultaba un ligero temblor, ya que eran raras las ocasiones en las que Lituania manifestaba estar enfadado con él.- ¡Así que discúlpate y levanta la revista!

Más el castaño no le hizo caso. Contrario a su costumbre de hacer un berrinche y obedecerle de cualquier modo, Toris apretó los puños y se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la salida.

-No lo haré. Y si quieres que regrese, serás tú el que deba disculparse conmigo.

-¿Pasarás por la boutique donde tienen una camisa como esta? -Le preguntó Polonia mostrando la página de otra revista.- Por que a un lado venden...

Más el lituano se retiró, cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

-¡Bien! ¡Como sea, no es como si te necesitara! -Feliks puso sus manos en la cintura, esperando por algunos segundos para ver si Toris regresaba y las cosas volvían a la normalidad, pero su fachada de fortaleza se derribó al escuchar cómo Lituania subía a su auto y se marchaba de ahí a toda velocidad, por lo que sintió en su cuerpo un escalofrío que le recorrió de los pies a la cabeza, y se lanzó, literalmente, al teléfono.- ¡Jefe! ¡Es una emergencia, está molesto conmigo!

-_"Mantén la calma."_ -Advertidos desde tiempos inmemoriables de lo emocionalmente frágil que era el rubio, el jefe en turno acudió a un viejo manual manuscrito para actuar de acuerdo a las circunstancias.- _"¿Quién está molesto contigo? ¿Hubo declaración de guerra, amenaza a civiles o a los comercios?"_

-¿En qué piensa? O sea, este tipo, Toris, está molesto conmigo por que le dije que se veía estúpido cuando me preguntó una tontería que lo tenía preocupado, y ya no quiere verme ni pedirme perdón, ¿qué voy a hacer? -Preguntó sacudiendo el teléfono el polaco, a punto de hiperventilarse.- ¿Y si otras naciones me quieren atacar? ¿O si se derrumba la economía de mi casa? ¿O...?

-_"Tranquilízate, respira profundo y toma asiento. No hay un motivo serio por el cual estar realmente preocupado, así que permanece en casa, te puedes tomar el día, pero no hagas llamadas innecesarias y espera a que Lituania se comunique contigo. Dale espacio para que recupere la compostura..."_

Mientras Polonia intentaba garabatear las instrucciones de su jefe, un misterioso intruso burló la seguridad del patio, introduciéndose a la casa, y permaneció quieto, al centro de la esponjosa alfombra rosada, en tanto observaba al rubio colgar el teléfono.

-Bien, tengo el día para mí, me prepararé un té y comeré un pastelillo, luego... -Al poner un pie en el suelo, se percató de la misteriosa mancha gris que adornara la alfombra, y al verlo mover su colita, saltó hacia el respaldo del sofá, mientras buscaba a tientas, de nueva cuenta, el teléfono.- ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser!

Un pequeño chillido, y el polaco se quebró.

-_**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_ -De inmediato, Feliks lanzó el teléfono, un jarrón, un cenicero rosa y cuantos almohadones y cojines tuviera a la mano, logrando que el ratoncillo, su indeseable intruso, corriera en diversas direcciones para evitar una muerte segura.- ¡Tipo! ¡Alguien que me ayude!

Buscó a tientas alguna otra cosa que arrojar, más se arrepintió al ver al animalito pararse en dos patitas, mientras movía sus diminutos bigotes; optando por saltar a un sillón más lejano y seguro, el polaco terminó aterrizando en el suelo, sobre su trasero, por el cálculo mal realizado.

-¡Auch! -Abrió sus ojos, y las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando notó que su intruso se le acercaba a gran velocidad.- _**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** _¡Aléjate, aléjate!

Tanto grito y alharaca asustó por fin al ratón, quien se refugió en el cuarto más cercano, dejando sólo al polaco.

-T-Toris... -Articuló sin aliento, apenas pasado el susto, y gateó con rapidez hasta donde cayó el teléfono, marcando con torpeza el número.- O-Osea, él pue-puede hacerse cargo...

Volteó repetidas veces, asegurándose de estar a salvo, y su corazón palpitó con calma al escuchar la voz del castaño.

-_"Está llamando a la casa de Toris..."_

-¡Tipo, tu ganas, hice mal, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ¡Ahora ven y ayúdame, hay un nada lindo ratón gigante, es maligno y tiene rabia, casi me come, tengo miedo!

-_"Deja tu mensaje después del tono, y te marcaré cuando esté disponible."_ ***BEEP***

-¿O sea, me marcarás cuando quieras? Olvídalo tipo.

Polonia colgó de nuevo, y su semblante se tornó pálido al escuchar de nueva cuenta los chillidos. Abrazó el teléfono y a su pony de peluche, y se subió de nuevo al sillón, respirando agitadamente.

-E-Es só-sólo un ra-ratón. -Se dijo a sí mismo, y marcó otro número.- Ve-vencí a los alemanes, que estaban del miedo, o sea, soy fa-fabuloso, puedo con ésto...

-.-.-.-.-

En casa de Alemania, el trabajo desbordaba. El germano se vio en la penosa necesidad de ignorar por unas horas al italiano, aunque presentía que Feliciano terminaría visitándolo de cualquier manera, en cualquier momento, con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas por creer que estaba molesto con él, y de encerrar bajo llave la cerveza, para que su hermano le diera una mano con el trabajo.

-Eres maligno, bruder. -Le reclamaba en cada pausa posible el albino al rubio.- Lo peor de no tener cerveza, es tener que aguantar al señorito podrido **SIN** cerveza...

-Sí, lo que sea. -El teléfono sonó con furia, y creyendo que se trataba de algún encargo extra de sus jefes, Ludwig contestó de inmediato.- ¿Diga?

-_"¡O sea! ¿Lo entendiste tipo? ¡Si pude contigo, ciertamente puedo con él!"_

Alemania colgó el teléfono e hizo a un lado las carpetas con documentos, para recargarse en el el escritorio.

-¿Sucede algo, West?

-Necesito una cerveza, con urgencia.

-¡Aleluya! -El de ojos rojos se alzó al instante y arrancó el candado que lo separaba de la amada cerveza con una patada, abrió el refrigerador y sacó dos botellas del ansiado líquido, cojeando hacia su hermano para entregarle una.- ¡Ya era hora que entraras en razón, kesesesese!

Feliks no podía creerlo, ¡el nada ilustre de lo fabuloso, Alemania, tuvo el valor y la osadía de colgarle!

-O sea, ¿qué se cree ese tipo? -Marcó de nueva cuenta, esperando respuesta mientras gritaba de nuevo al ver que el ratoncito regresaba a la sala.- _**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_

-.-.-.-.-

En casa del galo, se respiraba el ambiente que sólo se podía definir en una palabra: gourmet. La cocina del francés rebosaba en aromas de especias y delicados guisos, con los cuales planeaba darse una buena cena, y su teléfono sonó repentinamente.

-¡Has llamado a la mansión del amour! -Francis le dio una probada a la crema que estaba preparando, y manifestó su alegría en sonoras carcajadas.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, mon ami?

-_"¡Tipo, hay una horrorosa rata en la casa más fabulosa del mundo...!"_

Y el francés dejó de reír de alegría para soltar un nada masculino chillido agudo, al tiempo que dejaba caer más de una cosa en un intento de resguardarse del suelo.

-**_¡JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_**

Polonia colgó el teléfono por dos razones, la primera, Francia llevaba ya 5 minutos gritando de forma aguda e histérica, y en segunda, cruzó por su cabeza que quizá Bonnefoy estaba lidiando con un problema similar al suyo, o quizá peor.

-Ja, ja, ja, se ha de ver muy tonto gritando. -Olvidándose unos segundos de su pánico, Feliks se levantó en dirección al espejo más cercano para cepillar su cabello, descubriendo al ratón cómodamente sentado en su hombro.- ¿Y tu qué? -Iba a peinarse de nuevo, cuando su cerebro reaccionó, al tiempo que todo su cuerpo temblaba cuando la diminuta y fría naricita del roedor tenía contacto directo con su piel.- ¡_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_

-.-.-.-.-

Una hora después de ese desagradable incidente, tiempo que el polaco empleó para darse un baño a conciencia, el telefono fue utilizado una vez más.

-O sea, ¿acaso no hay nadie allá?

-_"Interrumpes mi siesta..."_ -Le contestó el griego una vez que descubriera que, sin importar cuántas veces ignorara el teléfono, éste seguiría sonando.

-Tipo, o sea, hay problemas más importantes en el mundo y solo piensas en dormir.

-_"No pintaré las ruinas que me heredó mi madre de color rosa."_ -Respondió tras una innecesariamente larga pausa el heleno.

-Eso puede esperar, aunque te digo que se verían fabulosas...

-_"¿Qué quieres?"_ -Le interrumpió de inmediato, con la esperanza de retornar a su placentero sueño.

-Tengo un horrible problema, mi fabulosa casa está infestada de horripilantes ratones, y no sé qué hacer.

-_"Consigue un gato."_

-¡Tipo! ¡Tu quieres resolver todos los problemas con gatos! -El rubio frunció cuando la llamada fue cortada, y dejó en paz el aparato.- Bien, conseguiré el gato más fabuloso de todo el mundo para atrapar a esa nada linda cosa.

Polonia no solo consiguió un gato, sino al felino más fabuloso, acorde a sus estándares, y mientras buscaba con la mirada al ratón, lo abrazaba contra sí.

-Príncipe, es tu deber atrapar a ese nada fabuloso ratón, y quizá te conserve a mi lado, aunque no seas un pony.

Y lo que aconteció en el momento que el intruso se dejó ver, acabó con las esperanzas del polaco de volver a pedirle un favor al griego: Soltó al gato, quien se acercó con sigilo al ratón, mismo que no movió ni los bigotes.

Cuando "Príncipe" puso una de sus garras con suavidad sobre el roedor, guiado por la curiosidad, éste le hizo saber que no era un juguete, mordiéndolo en la patita, y el gato siseó, saltó varias veces, derribando algunas cosas en su paso, y se trepó con fuerza del pantalón y camisa de Polonia, quien gritó por ayuda mientras rodaba en el suelo, en un intento de quitarse de encima del rostro las garras del felino. Éste, apenas se despegó del polaco, huyó por la ventana, maullando de forma lastimera.

-¿Quién te necesita? ¡Salvaje!

-.-.-.-.-

En casa del ruso, el ambiente no era de completa felicidad. Iván había pedido a los Países Bálticos asistir a una merienda que no tenía nada que ver con sus intenciones de que todos fueran uno con Rusia, y las cosas se tornaron macabras cuando Lituania rechazó la invitación, por lo que Estonia y Letonia literalmente hacían malabares con granadas para mantener tranquilo al ruso.

-Toris, ¿en qué diablos estás pensando? -Masculló en voz baja el estonio, y el más pequeño temblaba con cada respiro que diera el rubio de ojos violetas.

-Sólo falta que al señor Rusia se le ocurra quitarle el seguro a una de las granadas, para ver a quién de los dos le estalla primero.

-¡Letonia!

El teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar, y sin perder ni un segundo, el letón dejó las granadas en manos de su vecino, y atendió el llamado.

-Ha-habla a la casa de Rusia...

-_"¡Tipo!"_ -Raivis casi deja caer el auricular, ante los gritos del polaco.- _"¡He llamado a tu casa todo el día! ¿Por qué no contestas? ¿Y qué haces en la casa de Rusia?"_

Raivis iba a contestar pero, de pronto, el ruso puso una mano sobre la cabeza del letón, presionándolo contra el suelo, mientras que con la otra se apoderó del auricular.

-Privet, ¿quién es el atrevido que interrumpe llamando a casas ajenas?

-_"¡Rusia!"_ -Polonia imaginó algunos de los peores escenarios posibles, pero nada era peor que saber que esa noche dormiría con un ratón.- _"¡Te exijo que me digas cómo acabar con un ratón sin sufrir pérdidas en el acto, si es que alguna vez has sido capaz de lidiar con algo así!"_

-Da, será un placer. -El ruso usó de asiento a Letonia, quien tembló por el peso del cuerpo de Iván.- Muchos años atrás, cuando sufría el acoso de naciones poderosas...

-"_¡En serio, tipo, no necesito la telenovela de tu vida! ¡Sólo dime cómo acabaste con el ratón sin perder la vida en el intento!"_

-Es de mala educación interrumpir, kolkolkolkolkolkolkol...

-_"Lo que sea, tipo, di qué hiciste."_

-En esos días de antaño, me acerqué a un pequeño roedor que estaba solitario en la nieve, cuando le pedí que fuera mi amigo, me rechazó con crueldad... -Y tan sumergido estaba en el dolor del pasado, que el ruso no sintió cuando Raivis perdió las fuerzas, estampándose contra el suelo.- Aún así, no perdí las esperanzas de tener un amigo, y estas surgieron con fuerza cuando se formó la Unión Soviética, da. En mi habitación, un pequeño roedor, que me recordó al de aquella vez, corría en el piso, buscando refugio de la ventisca que azotaba sin clemencia, le pedí que fuera uno con Rusia, pero no sólo me rechazó, sino que mordió mis dedos... -La voz de Iván se quebró al evocar tales memorias.- Y antes de que otra cosa sucediera, mi hermana Bielorrusia aplastó sin piedad al pobre ratoncito, hasta quebrar el más chico de sus huesos...

-_"¡Pero qué loca!"_ -Exclamó en voz alta Feliks, mientras el ruso sucumbía a los traumas de su pasado y se cubría el rostro con las manos.- _"¿Estás ahí?"_

-No me importa quién seas... -Dijo Natasha, quien tomó el auricular y hablaba con un tono frío y mortal.- Pero date por muerto, ya que cuando te encuentre, suplicarás que te arranque la lengua a cuchilladas para no llorar más de dolor.

-_"¡Tipa, no es para tanto! O sea, sólo llamé para saber cómo acabar con un ratón."_

-Consigue una ratonera.- Y le colgó.

-.-.-.-.-

-¿Por qué debo lidiar con tantos problemas? Es culpa de Toris... -Polonia tuvo la suerte de hallar la susodicha trampa en la cocina, como parte de las compras que hiciera el lituano, y se esmeraba en coser un pequeño tutú de color rosa brillante.

A pesar de que el miedo le ganaba, el polaco se acercó hacia el cuarto donde se escuchaban los chillidos. Ahí estaba él, sobre la mesa de té, devorando una galleta. Cuidando de no mostrar lo asustado que estaba, Feliks se acercó al otro extremo de la mesa, puso la trampa, y estaba acomodando con cuidado el pequeño tutú, cuando el ratoncillo se acercó rápidamente hacia él, provocando que dejará caer su mano en la ratonera...

_***¡PAS!***_

-_**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡TORIS!** _-Lloriqueó el rubio mientras saltaba por la habitación con la trampa en la mano, mientras que el ratón, a quien le cayó encima el tutú, saltaba de la mesita y emprendía un escape hacia uno de los sillones.- ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay!

Al darse vuelta, convencido por completo de que debía volver a intentar comunicarse con Lituania, pedirle perdón y suplicarle para que le ayudara, los ojos del polaco presenciaron el acto más vil que jamás haya podido imaginar.

El ratón estaba olfateando su pony de peluche, y se trepó sobre éste para empezar a roerlo.

-**_¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_** -Tomando de forma dramática el teléfono, lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas, y al ver que el desagradable intruso seguía ahí, Feliks agarró uno de los sables que descansaban en la pared, y arremetió contra el ratón.- _**¡TE VENGARÉ, PONY!**_

-.-.-.-.-

Toris regresó al anochecer a la casa de campo de Polonia. No tenía pensado regresar tan pronto, pero al llegar a su casa escuchó el mensaje grabado en la contestadora, y pensó en lo mucho que le debió haber costado al polaco llamarle, con lo altanero que era.

-Feliks...

Avanzaba despacio y cabizbajo, pensando en la manera más adecuada para hacer las paces con Polonia, cuando los gritos del rubio llamaron su atención, y antes de abrir la puerta con una copia de la llave, los restos de lo que parecía ser una silla fueron arrojados de forma violenta por la ventana.

-**_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡ O SEA, DEJA DE CORRER! ¡NO TE ME SUBAS! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_**

Sin perder más tiempo, el lituano entró, encontrándose con el rubio de pie sobre la mesa de té, cargando una pesada tetera de hierro sobre su cabeza y, en el suelo, un pequeño ratón corría de un lado para el otro, en medio del desastre.

-¡Toris! ¡Cuidado! -Polonia dejó caer la tetera al suelo.- ¡Tiene rabia y muerde!

Más el castaño tomó una cajita vacía que estaba a sus pies, se acercó al ratoncillo y éste saltó al interior, ante el asombro del rubio. Toris abrió la puerta, caminando hacia afuera hasta llegar a su auto, y puso en el suelo la diminuta caja, dejando ir al ratón, quien se fue por el camino, alejándose de la propiedad de Feliks.

-.-.-.-.-

Después de levantar algunas cosas, tirar lo que no tenía remedio alguno, surcir la diminuta perforación que tenía el pony de peluche, y preparar un poco de té y algo para comer, se podía respirar la paz.

-En serio, tipo, fue la experiencia más tétrica de mi vida... ¡Auch!

-No te muevas tanto. -Lituania hacía una pequeña curación en la mano de su amigo, antes de ponerle un vendaje.- Ya está, pero cuida de no...

-Si, si, lo que sea. -A pesar de que todo parecía volver a la normalidad, el rubio hacía un esfuerzo para no demostrar lo aliviado que estaba de que el castaño volviera a su lado, así como reprimir sus ganas de abrazarlo y suplicarle que jamás volviera a abandonarlo de nuevo.- Pues, como has venido arrastrándote para suplicar mi perdón, te exijo que me pidas una humilde disculpa de rodillas y diciendo "_Le suplico clemencia, gran señor..._" No, señor no, te verás muy tonto diciendo eso...

-¿¡Acaso nunca vas a madurar!? ¡No diré eso!

-.-.-.-.-

Y aunque parecía imposible de creer, había terminado su trabajo.

-Te agradezco tu ayuda, bruder.

-¿Eso es **todo**? Tienes a tu asombroso hermano mayor trabajando como esclavo, soportando los lloriqueos de princesa del señorito, me atrapaste entre la puerta y el escritorio para que Italia Veneciano no entrara por ti a que salieras con él a cantar, bailar y comer pasta, ¿y sólo me agradeces la ayuda?

-Bien... -Ludwig no tenía fuerzas para discutir, las había agotado con el austriaco.- Yo pagaré la cuenta de lo que pidas en...

-No digas más, para eso estamos los hermanos, y descansa, que el asombroso yo no volverá hasta mañana, kesesese.

El alemán se disponía a disfrutar de una película, acompañado de una rebanada de pastel de chocolate oscuro y una cerveza helada, cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar con insistencia.

-¿Sí?

-_"¡Ve!"_

-Tran-Tranquilo. -Toda la calma y tranquilidad que sentía el germano se esfumó al identificar al italiano.- ¿Qué sucede?

-_"¡Alemania! ¡Alemania! ¡Hay un ratón con un tutú rosado en mi casa! ¡Tengo mucho miedo! ¡Ve!"_

**FIN**

_Lo del ratón metiéndose a una cajita es algo que tuvimos que ver para creer. Mi hermano la acercó al animalito y le dijo "Ven", y el ratón saltó adentro... Aunque a los pocos días regresó a la casa ¬¬_


End file.
